I'm going to Dave
I do not know if anyone would care if they actually takes the time to read this, but I need to say something. If you have a bad atittude, then do not be around others that want that. Why do I mention this? I wanna tackle something thats been bugging me for a while. Chuck E Cheese. The whole place is hell. No, not like "Ahh! Chuck's the devil!", no, what I mean is that it can change a man by surprise. Let me explain. I worked at a location around the Nevada area, but I will not give out the location of this area because I do not want a lawsuit on my hands. In fact, I actually quitted the place after last month and the first week of this month. There have been times where I didn't felt right around the place, like at all. Like, you can tell something's off by the smell or the way the others acted. Either by the tone of their voice, or laughter, or even the expressions on their faces. Let me explain whats with this pizzeria thats normal, that would be the animatronics. Sure, they move when they turn off, but only by a inch and not some FNAF crap. Although, that would be a good reason why they could be shutdown, but a stupid one at that. Anywho, lets talk pizza. They recycle the pizza. But unlike most of the places they'll sometimes make new pizza through new items and whatever, no no no. They have the Chuck. E's Special, and what I heard with the special is that they use something different on it. The truth is that some sick person used Kids on it, but once they brought it back here, some of the workers use people around the ages "5 - 14" year olds. I deeply know that the company does not use childern like this, at all. The Arcade machines do hurt you at times. Yes, even the Skee Ball machine does as well. Your hair would be yanked on those ticket spinners ones, and a few of the normal arcade machines can go so out of hand that they would cause kids to beat their selfs up so hard that the parents would join in as well. Also, the machines are rigged. They managed to screw around with the machines with the place that way you'll normally get a very little amount of tickets (Like have four seconds on the timer and it'll cut off to zero). The Salad are not fresh at all, so don't even try to get some. But the drinks are fine, its just that people would waste the soda machine. Speaking of drinks and fights: They serve beer there. I wasn't allowed to see what beer they are giving out, but most of the others workers are. Whatever it is, you can blame that for causing nose bleeds and cracked heads from that. What? Your location doesn't does that? Thats new. Must be the peoples actions around the area. The play area is just terrible. Not even joking. Dig down in the ball pit and you'll find poop. You think thats bad? The pipes are worse. Go to the one that looks like a car, you'll find a dead rat. Theres poop where the enterance to the top would be, and you will find a worser smell up there. Whats the worser smell? Sometimes, after hours, you will hear some of the workers having sex up at the top. You can find cum up there, but you have to look hard enough to find it. But most of the workers would have sex in the room where they keep the mascots. But, why I quitted the job wasn't for all I just said, nonono, I quitted because I know whats going on down at the basement under my location of the place. Remember when I mentioned the ages "5 - 14?" Guess where they make the meat. Take a looong bet. Oh, thats not even all of it. They also done cult rituals down there, which cause more than one orgy at the location. They forced me into three of their orgys, which normally would go all around the location (From the basement, to the kicthen, and even the play area and the place where they control the animatronics at). I am sick and tired on what that place has done for me, and I would never work, let alone let my future child, go to Chuck E Cheese around my local area ever again. I'm sure you'll feel the same, even if you worked at a CEC in your lifetime. Luckily, just like two weeks after the place got shut-down because of two reasons. One is for a recently opened area that was just down the block from here that I really enjoy. And another was for everything I just said here. I'm going to David Busters for now on, and I'm gald it recently opened here. It will finally get my mind off of that evil corrupted pizzeria.